


unexpected endings

by oceansideeyes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost death, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Late Night Conversations, Parades, Quests, Romantic Angst, Sarai teasing Gren, Stolen Kisses, Weddings, all of the elves had representatives there, amaya also kinda has panic attacks, amaya is obsessed with the idea of true love, elven council - Freeform, janai's sister is deaf as well, janai's sister is named idalia, kind of??? it makes sense when you read it, ocean elves are called oceantide and i love that i came up w that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansideeyes/pseuds/oceansideeyes
Summary: General Amaya had arisen at dawn to meet her sister, Queen Sarai, in the throne room to talk as sisters, not royal war strategists and warriors. Splashes of sunlight dashed Amaya's path as she marched down the corridor with a courteous air. A jittery anxiousness settled in Amaya's stomach with no reason to be there. It was just Sarai. There was no reason to be nervous. Amaya took a deep breath before she pushed open the doors to the throne room. Sarai was standing near the window, watching the sun cascade over the buildings as if it were a river. Amaya slowly approached her older sister, reaching out to tap her shoulder when Sarai turned to face Amaya.Hello, sister.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Harrow & Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 37





	unexpected endings

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the janaya cult gc, i love y'all so much!!! this is for you and your gay lil hearts!!!
> 
> this has been in the works for months, but i just finished it so y'all are gonna get some food during this drought!!
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this!

General Amaya had arisen at dawn to meet her sister, Queen Sarai, in the throne room to talk as sisters, not royal war strategists and warriors. Splashes of sunlight dashed Amaya's path as she marched down the corridor with a courteous air. A jittery anxiousness settled in Amaya's stomach with no reason to be there. It was just Sarai. There was no reason to be nervous. Amaya took a deep breath before she pushed open the doors to the throne room. Sarai was standing near the window, watching the sun cascade over the buildings as if it were a river. Amaya slowly approached her older sister, reaching out to tap her shoulder when Sarai turned to face Amaya. _Hello, sister,_ Sarai signed, a warm but distant smile spread across her lips. _I'm glad you came to see me on this incredible morning._ She motioned to the wave of fog rolling over the houses, citing her sarcasm.

_Sarcastic as ever,_ Amaya replied, laughing a bit. _I missed you._

_I missed you too._ Sarai sighed, her shoulders slumping wearily.

_What is wrong, Sarai?_ Amaya asked, staring into her sister's eyes. _You say that as though I'll be gone for a long time again._

_That's because you will be,_ Sarai began, breaking their eye contact. _I need you to go on a quest for me. I hate to ask this of you, but Ezran is in desperate need for medication and is falling weaker as we speak, and the only remedy is found in Xadia._

_You want me to walk into the lion's den?_ Amaya shook her head. _I'm very sorry, dear sister, but I cannot complete this quest for you._

Sarai grabbed Amaya's wrist as she tried to leave. _Amaya, please. Everyone else has refused to go, and Ezran desperately needs the cure._

_I know he needs this, Sarai, but how many lives are you willing to risk to save your son?_ Amaya's face and posture were stone cold.

Sarai's expression switched from desperation to aggravation. _You dare insult my son, General Amaya? To my face?_

_I'm not insulting him, Queen Sarai. Do not twist my words. I'm merely pointing out that our soldiers are fleeting as it is. Gathering up a party to search for this remedy would be near impossible._ Amaya took a step back, attempting to comfort her sister. _I love him, and I love you, but going out there is suicide. The elves are too strong for us. I don't want to lose him nor you, but if we can't bring the cure back in time or get lost along the way, you lose two loved ones instead of one._

_Are you telling me to give up on my son?_ Sarai rubbed her eyes while Amaya wrapped her arms around her sister, leading Sarai to sob silently for a few seconds. _I won't give up on him. He deserves this life, so if you won't go, I'll find someone who will._ Amaya caved, knowing Sarai's persistence would get the better of her.

_Fine, I'll go,_ she signed with hesitation. _I don't like it, but if anyone is going to risk their life for Prince Ezran, it should be me._ Sarai jumped on Amaya, hugging her tightly.

_You're the best! I'll go get soldiers to take with you, in case you need back up._ Sarai was about to leave the room when Amaya blocked her path.

_Don't. I do this alone. The only person I want to take with me is Commander Gren. He's the sole soldier I trust to have my back._

_Alright, I'll go fetch him and have him prepare your questing materials._ Sarai paused before she turned back to her sister. _Thank you again, Amaya. I wouldn't ask this of you if it didn't mean the world to me. Ezran is only a baby. I can't risk losing him, you understand, don't you?_ Amaya nodded gravely, exiting the room seconds before Sarai followed suit.

The rest of the castle began to wake up as the sun shed its light in the windows of the massive structure. Sarai was all but running down the hallway, King Harrow exited their shared bedroom, nearly knocked down by his wife. "Whoa, slow down there, Sarai. You nearly knocked me over."

"Sorry, Harrow, but I'm on an urgent errand. Amaya agreed to go along on the quest, so now I'm going to find Commander Gren. Do you know where his chambers are?" Sarai asked, taking a moment to breathe.

"It's in the barracks, my love," he answered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "He should be just getting up about now. Wherever Amaya goes, he follows, so I'm sure he'll go." Sarai didn't respond as she ran off to scour the barracks.

Thankfully, she didn't have to look too hard. The second person she ran into was Gren, who had just finished donning his armor. She tapped him the shoulder, catching his attention. "Queen Sarai!" He exclaimed happily, a beaming simper lighting up his face. "What can I do for you today?"

Sarai returned his grin, a determine shine gleaming in her eye. "I'm here to send you on a quest with my sister. Are you up for it?"

"Of course!" The freckles on his face made Commander Gren even more child-like. "When do we leave?"

"Sundown tomorrow. Please prepare your items in the meantime." Sarai started to leave the barracks when Gren accompanied her.

"What is the quest you're sending us on if you don't mind me asking?" Sarai stared into Gren's eyes, studying him.

"Amaya will tell you. It's... personal." Sarai nodded to him before leaving him to get ready for his journey arriving the next evening. Gren was left wondering what the quest could possibly be about.

He scoured the castle, questioning everyone to find out where General Amaya had wandered off to, but no one seemed to know. Gren eventually found Amaya outside Prince Ezran's door, about to knock but turning away from it every time. He walked up and gently patted her shoulder. _It's okay, Amaya,_ Gren consoled. _He just needs some time. Sarai and Harrow are doing everything they can for him._

_That's just it, Gren,_ Amaya negated. _Our quest is for the prince._ Gren's face fell, all the light in his eyes fleeting fast.

_Is it? Sarai wouldn't tell me what the quest was for._ Amaya nodded, her shoulders slumping sadly.

_Prince Ezran is dying, Gren. We're on a quest to find the cure to save him._ General Amaya was known to be rock solid, rarely crying, but the thought of losing her nephew completely and entirely petrified her. _I couldn't bear to see my sister grieve for her son when there's something we can do about it._

_Sarai convinced you to do this, didn't she?_ Gren laughed while Amaya sulked. _No shame in that, she can be pretty convincing. Still, you don't want to lose him, I can see that. You've always been a fighter. We both know that. Your moral code has always influenced you to play the hero, and I support that, but we need to be careful this time. More than just our lives are on the line here._

_I know. Thank you for coming along, Gren._ Gren nodded curtly, swiftly ending the conversation. Amaya stepped away, acknowledging that she simply needed to prepare for the journey. She couldn't allow her emotions to come interfere when it's a matter of life or death. Amaya convinced herself that the remedy was the most important item to focus on. Each second wasted may result in his death or Ezran's, and it laid solely on her shoulders. What if she couldn't return in time? Her heart rate began to rise. What if she lost Gren along the way? Her vision became blurred. Before Amaya could get too caught up in her own thoughts, Gren pulled her out of it.

_Amaya, you're okay. You're safe. No one is in danger. Breathe._ With Gren's assistance, Amaya's vision and heart rate returned to their normal states, breathing an air of relief into the situation. Amaya stared at Gren, whose face was beaded with sweat for the stress he just endured. _How do you feel?_

_Better,_ Amaya replied quickly. _Thank you. We leave tomorrow, correct?_ Gren confirmed with a slight nod. _Great, are you prepared?_

_Mostly, what about you?_ Amaya shrugged.

_I have what I deem necessary. We have to do one more day's worth of work before we leave, so let's get to it._ Gren obeyed, following Amaya to the meetings she was ordered to attend that day.

The time passed faster than either of them thought it would. The following evening arrived, surprising both Amaya and Gren when Sarai came to remind them of their departure. "Take care of my sister, Gren," Sarai addressed him, a smile on her face. "I know you will, but if any harm comes to my sister, I will find you and personally hurt you." Harrow gently pulled Sarai away from Gren, whose face was drained of all color.

"She's kidding," Harrow interrupted, ushering Sarai away from Gren. "I think. Either way, we thank you two for going on this quest. You know the risks and are still doing this for the Crown Prince. The kingdom thanks you for your service." Harrow paused, turning to the adventurers. "More than that, your friends thank you for doing this. We wish you safe travels." Sarai pulled Amaya aside, handing her a scroll after signing something that Gren couldn't quite understand. All he saw was /map/ from the sentences that Sarai was telling Amaya. The general nodded and took the paper, rejoining Gren as they were sent off to begin their quest.

The entire kingdom stepped out of their stores and homes to watch the parade moving down the main pathway through Katolis. Everyone wished the travelers a safe trip and a quick return, which Gren told Amaya after they had made it past the village, sitting on the outskirts of the kingdom. Amaya slipped off her horse when they approached the boundary separating Katolis and Xadia, searching for a way to cross. The straightforward option was walking across some rocks above lava, but if they walked on the wrong stone, they were done for. The second option was longer, but the one they ultimately ended up taking, as it was safer for the horses to travel on. It was a long path that wrapped around the lava pool, stable enough to walk on. Gren and Amaya led their horses across, watching for elves as they crossed, but by that point, the sun had long set. The only light source to be found was the moon and the large lava pool beside them. Once over, Amaya could sense that something was off. _Gren, stay alert. Someone or something is here with us,_ she warned, pulling out her sword to defend. In front of her jumped Moonshadow elves, assassins sent to stop the pair from entering Xadia. None of them said a word, only shooting glances at each other as they took the knights prisoner.

The vision of both Gren and Amaya disappeared with their unconsciousness. When they awoke, six elves sat before them at a table, analyzing the visitors as enemies while speaking in hushed tones. As General Amaya woke up, the elves silenced themselves, waiting for both humans to awaken. Commander Gren was out cold, but Amaya shook him slightly to get him to wake up. The elf at the end of the table stood up. His white hair laid delicately on his shoulders, a few clasps sectioning pieces off. The purple markings on his face and down his arms only added to the admirability of him. He was the diplomat of the group, and since he stood up, he was clearly their first option. He stepped down from the raised platform the leaders were sitting on and got closer to the trespassers. "Who are you?" He asked in a cold, soulless monotony. The stare he held burned into the questers as he waited for an answer.

Amaya signed a few phrases that Gren translated for the elves. "We come in peace, please don't hurt us. I am General Amaya, and my partner here is Commander Gren. We are from the Royal Guard of Katolis. The Queen sent us on a mission for a cure for her son," Gren said as he watched Amaya for any more signs. Amaya locked eyes with the elf in front of her, her eyes searching his. "We're not here to hurt you. We would actually ask your assistance, but based on this welcome, I don't feel like that's proper. You don't have to believe us, but this is what we're looking for." She handed the elf the scroll Sarai had given her. The elf took the scroll and inspected it thoroughly.

"The kingdom of Katolis sent you, you say? What does the human Queen need from the magical lands of Xadia?" He looked at the map once more. "Lux Aurea? That is deep into the land of Xadia, are you sure you want to go there?" Amaya nodded. Some of the other elven leaders perked up. The white-haired elf turned back to his peers, scanning their faces for a reaction. An elf with gold hair was the one to speak up before any of the others.

"I suggest we let them through. If these travelers do any of our people harm, they will suffer at the hands of us. We will attack the kingdom of Katolis if any hurt falls upon us. Is that clear?" Her voice pierced the room like daggers bouncing off the walls. None of the other elves spoke for a second. The first elf spoke up after a small silence.

"Are you sure? They are armed - "

"I made my decision," she repeated. "The Sunfire elves have entrusted me to this council, and I intend to protect them. Sunfire approves." The other elves glanced amongst themselves before making their decisions.

"Skywing approves," said a dark-haired winged elf.

"Startouch approves," agreed an elf with stars freckled across their face.

"Earthblood approves," followed the next leader.

"Oceantide approves," concluded the last. The white-haired elf was rather cross but knew he'd lose.

"Moonshadow (reluctantly) agrees," he sighed, taking his seat at the table. "The Sunfire elves will escort you back to their kingdom. Do not lose sight of them, they are the only ones who know the way." Amaya and Gren stood up, bowing before the council, following the Sunfire elf queen toward their land. She didn't speak, directly exiting the council room to her ride back to the Sunfire region.

One lengthy, dull, quiet carriage ride later, Amaya, Gren, and the rest of the Sunfire elves arrived in the Lux Aurea. Amaya wasn't sure what she expected, but this wasn't it. Lava poured from the cliffs surrounding them as lakes did back in the human kingdoms. The houses weren't built like they were back home either. The wood burns when the lava rises too far, so the houses are made of metal and other nonflammable materials. Amaya was amazed by the amount of technology the elves had created on their own. They were forging advanced swords and crossbows, they had entire centers for getting the materials, and just about anything you can imagine. It was organized, unlike the villages in Katolis, which were rampant with bartering and negotiating for the best price. The Sunfire elf leader turned to the travelers and began to speak. "You can admire the region later. First, we must head to the castle, where you will spend the night. Tomorrow, you will set off with my daughter, Janai, as a guide. She will lead you to this magical cure you seek, and then you will leave immediately. Is that understood?" Gren nodded and turned to Amaya, asking her if she understood. Amaya nodded slightly, asking Gren for a bit of help. The Sunfire elf spoke swiftly, and Amaya couldn't keep up, so Gren signed it slowly for her. Amaya turned to the elf and nodded as she understood now. The ride fell back to silence as they approached the castle. Amaya and Gren were in awe of the architecture, how there were so many minute details that one couldn't see in one viewing.

The carriage pulled up to the entryway in the front, letting everyone out onto the steps. The leader stepped out first with Amaya and Gren following suit. Her gold hair glistened as the sun hit it, the shine faded as they entered the main hall. The ceiling was painted with suns, many of them bleeding into each other. It was really something to behold. Amaya was snapped back to reality when she laid eyes on a dark-haired elf. Her hair fell down her back as the lava did outside. The thoughts running through Amaya's head were _not_ the ones that should be. Janai turned to the woman Gren and Amaya had entered with and gave her an acknowledging nod. "These are the dangerous humans I am to escort to the Healing Tree tomorrow?"

The gold-haired elf nodded, pinching her nose. "They're right there, Janai. You didn't have to tell them the /entire plan/. Now they could probably find it without our help."

"Sorry, Mother," Janai swiftly apologized, turning away and sighing. "I'll go get Idalia and put her to bed. It was nice to see you, travelers." She recognized them and then sprinted down the hallway.

"Sorry about the princess, she's a little preoccupied at the moment," the matriarch said, sinking into her throne wearily. "We've spent days getting her ready for the political marriage she needs to keep our kingdom safe and alive, but that stubborn girl is refusing to listen to any sort of reason. She wants to decide who she marries, but we're losing resources rapidly, and with this marriage, we'd be able to keep feeding our people." Amaya's heart sank as she heard the empress talking about Princess Janai. She didn't want to admit it, but she might have caught feelings for the woman she had barely met. Ever since Sarai found Harrow, Amaya had become obsessed with the idea of true love. That's what Sarai and Harrow had, and that's what she wanted. It was unhealthy, sure, but it was possible. Amaya could possibly find true love like her sister had. For some reason, she felt drawn to Janai. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before, so she decided to chase it.

Gren was negotiating and chatting with the empress when they both notice Amaya bolt out of the room. "Where is she going?" Gren mumbled to himself.

"Where is your partner running off to?" The woman demanded, rising from her throne. "If she's stealing something, I'll have both of your heads."

"I'm not sure what's she's doing, Your Majesty. Permission to go after her?" She nodded, and Gren took off after Amaya, following her until she stopped running. He peeked around the corner, seeing Amaya standing next to the princess. "What are you doing, Amaya?" They were talking - well, signing - to each other having a laugh every now and then. He watched them, trying to figure out their conversation topic, but before he could, the conversation ended as Janai put Idalia to bed (against her will) and then joined Amaya as they walked towards the throne room. Gren sprinted as fast as he could to arrive before they did, returning to the spot he had been standing.

Amaya and Janai re-entered the throne room, Janai's mother glaring at them angrily. "What were you two doing?" Amaya was about to start talking, but Janai told her that she'd cover.

"We were just talking, Mother. Amaya here came to find me because she thought it would be best if we got to know each other a little before we left tomorrow," Janai stated as she pulled Amaya to Gren. The servants came to lead Amaya and Gren to their shared room, and Amaya's eyes lingered on Janai a little too long, but Janai didn't mind. Her mother, on the other hand, was furious. Janai didn't care, she was going to meet Amaya later, and that's what she focused on.

When the moon was high, both Janai and Amaya snuck out of their rooms. They met in a corridor that led to a balcony that wrapped around the castle. Amaya waited impatiently for Janai to show up, and just when she was ready to head back, the princess arrived, and Amaya's jaw dropped. There was an ethereal glow about her, and Amaya couldn't take her eyes off of Janai because of it. _Wow, Janai, you look astounding,_ Amaya said, a light blush painting her cheeks. Janai nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

_Thank you, Amaya, you look good too,_ Janai smiled, offering the knight her hand. _Would you like to see the kingdom from a different perspective?_ She motioned to the lit-up village beneath them. _It's gorgeous at night._

As correct as that is, Amaya wasn't looking at the city. She was watching the way Janai described her kingdom, seeing the way her face lit up when she talked about her people, how passionate she was about protecting her state. Janai kept going on and on, while Amaya was listening to everything. Janai stopped abruptly, confusing Amaya. _Why did you stop?_

_I thought I was talking too much. It happens a lot. Sorry for doing that._

_No, no, I enjoyed listening to you. You're really passionate about your people. That's a remarkable quality to have in a leader. You'll be a great queen to the elves of Lux Aurea._ Janai sighed. _What's wrong?_

_I don't want to become empress, not this way. I want to choose who I marry, not be forced into it because my people need it. I understand that I'm going to, but that doesn't mean I want to._ She shook her head. _I don't know, it's all too complicated to understand. I want to find someone who understands me, listens to me, appreciates me, you know? I guess I just don't think that whoever I'm being forced to marry will do that._

_I understand what you mean,_ Amaya sympathized. _My sister found true love almost immediately. She and her husband got married soon after they had started seeing each other. They are the epitome of a perfect family. I've been searching for that since I realized that true love is out there. It's just my luck that I can't find it. I've accepted that though._ Janai frowned.

_You shouldn't just stop looking because you haven't found it yet. Who knows, it might be right in front of you._ Janai nudged Amaya playfully. _Don't close yourself off from the idea of love because you haven't found it yet. I'm sure you'll find it soon._

_How do I know when I've found it?_

_Well you get butterflies in your stomach, you find yourself drawn to someone..._ Janai trailed off as Amaya slid closer. _Does any of that sound familiar to you?_

_Maybe just a little,_ Amaya replied as she stared into Janai's eyes. _Have you ever felt like that?_

_Not until now._ Janai cupped Amaya's face in her hands and pressed their lips together, and the chemistry was undeniable. Both of them wanted to stay out there forever, but sadly knew they couldn't. _Goodnight, Amaya._ Janai left Amaya standing by the railing overlooking the city.

_That's it? We're not going to talk about that?_

_What's there to talk about?_ Amaya was quickly rising in temperature.

_What's there to talk about!? You just kissed me, and yet you think there's nothing to talk about? I think we need to have a serious discussion!_ Janai shook her head.

_Not right now. It's late, and we have a crucial mission tomorrow. It would be best if we got some rest before then._

_Okay, but we will talk about this, okay?_ Janai smiled softly.

_Of course, Amaya. See you later._ And with that, Janai was gone, leaving Amaya to her thoughts.

The next morning, Amaya woke up, uncomfortable from not sleeping well. Gren was bright and bubbly as the sun rose, gently shaking Amaya awake. _Amaya, wake up,_ he said as Amaya yawned. She had slept remarkably well that night, not wanting to return to waking reality. Gren and Amaya exited their room and entered the throne room, waiting as the matriarch and Princess Janai were finishing up with their morning routines. After some food and a brief conversation, the three questers set out to find the remedy for Prince Ezran. An awkward silence lay between the three of them, Janai and Amaya stealing glances when the other wasn't looking.

After a small trek, Janai stopped. _We're here,_ she signed, pointing at the giant tree behind her. She gently pulled off a branch of the tree handing it to Amaya. _This is the remedy your Queen is looking for._

_The kingdom of Katolis thanks you,_ Amaya replied, bowing her head. She handed the branch to Gren, who she knew would keep better track of it that she would. _Janai, you didn't have to do this for us..._

_I know._ Janai smiled at Amaya, warming the general's heart. _I know how much this means to you. I can see it in your eyes._ The elf followed the path back to the castle, both foreigners trailing behind. After they returned, the two women finally received a moment alone.

_Janai! Can we talk?_ Amaya asked, pleading with Janai.

_Sure. What do you want to talk about?_ Amaya's shoulders fell, her eyes searching the room.

_I know we've only just met, but the chemistry I've felt with you is nothing I've ever felt before. It might sound crazy, but I really like you. I might even be in love with you._ Amaya rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. _Will you come back to Katolis with me? As a diplomat to the King and Queen?_

_I don't know..._ Janai turned and looked at her mother. _My mother might not be too happy about that..._

_If you want to stay, that's fine._ Amaya stared into Janai's eyes. _I know you feel it too. I might be delusional, but the spark is real. I want to spend the next day with you, the next week, maybe even the rest of my life. If you don't come with me, we'll never know._

_Alright. I'll do it._ Janai approached her mother, informing her of the situation. She was not pleased but reasoned that if Katolis were to be civil with Lux Aurea, her people would benefit greatly. Janai was allowed to go with Amaya and Gren, joining them on the quest back. Much of the journey back was Janai inquiring about Katolis and its royal family. Amaya answered as best she could, considering that she was a part of that family. Janai was fascinated by the architecture as they approached the castle's gates. _It's gorgeous here,_ she commented, her eyes sparkling with delight. _You live in this?_

_Indeed,_ Amaya replied with a smile. _It's quite homely inside._ She led Gren and Janai into the castle, hurrying to find Sarai. Once Amaya found her, she began frantically signing, trying to tell Sarai that she had found it.

Sarai grabbed Amaya's wrists, startling the general. _Amaya, calm down._ Sarai had tears in her eyes as she stared into Amaya's.

_I got the cure!_ Amaya noticed the tears on Sarai's face, and her face fell. _Sarai? Why are you crying?_

Sarai couldn't bring herself to reply immediately. Harrow stepped up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. The room became still and heavy as Sarai's sobs were the only sound in the room. _He's dead, Amaya_ Sarai signed sadly. Amaya stared at Sarai, completely stunned.

_No..._ Amaya's knees buckled, and she fell onto the floor, tears flowing freely down her face. _We have to try to save him. We need him alive!_

_Amaya!_ Sarai stomped her foot down, jolting Amaya out of her hysteria. _It's too late! He's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it! I want to save him, but it's unlikely that we will!_

Janai stepped up and turned to Sarai. _I can do it,_ she offered, pointing at the flower in Gren's hand. _I'm sure that there's a way to save him._

_You can sign? Are you mute and deaf too?_ Sarai asked, stepping towards Janai.

_No, my sister, as well as some of the high council, are deaf and require a translator for meetings and such._ Janai took the plant from Gren, who was studying the situation. "Your Majesty, I know we don't know each other, but please give me a chance."

Sarai analyzed Janai and the sincerity on her face was unmistakable. She meant what she said. "Okay." Sarai turned on her heel and led Janai to Ezran's room. "He's in the crib over there." Janai nodded and approached the edge of the crib with the herb in hand. Sarai stood against the wall beside the door, Harrow's arm wrapped around her waist for comfort. Janai mumbled some phrases under her breath as she broke the herb into pieces. A yellow glow filled the room, and the baby in the crib started crying again. Sarai's heart leaped out of her chest. "Ez!" She ran to her child, wrapping him up in her arms.

"He's healthier than ever," Janai added, a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you so much," Sarai graciously thanked, pulling Janai into a hug. "What can we do to repay you?"

Janai bit her lip, scanning the surroundings for Amaya, who wasn't around. "Would you allow me to stay in your kingdom? For a few weeks? I have... someone I'd like to get to know better."

Sarai giggled, letting go of Janai. "Yes, my sister is single. Go after her!" She playfully pushed Janai out of the room with Harrow kissing her forehead before rubbing Ezran's head with his thumb.

Janai scoured the castle grounds for Amaya, finding her sparring with Gren in the courtyard. She slowly approached the pair, making her presence known to both of them. Amaya signaled the end of the session, leaving Gren to head back to the barracks. _I heard you saved the Crown Prince's life,_ Amaya said, taking deliberate steps towards Janai.

_I did,_ Janai replied, trying to predict Amaya's movement. _He didn't deserve to die._

_I know._ Amaya halted in front of Janai. She paused, reaching her hands out to the latter's face, caressing her cheek. _Thank you. You helped us more than you could ever know._

_It's the least I could do._ The tension between them was unbearable. Their lips locked, and sparks flew between them. Amaya pulled away and smiled.

_Will you stay in Katolis with me?_

_I'll stay with you wherever you are._ Both women had beaming smiles on their faces as they returned to Sarai, Harrow, and Gren.

A few months later, Amaya and Janai had their wedding in Lux Aurea. Sarai, Harrow, Gren, Viren (reluctantly), Claudia, Soren, Callum, Ezran, Opeli, Idalia, and Janai's mom were all in attendance, most of them sitting together. The entire ceremony was beautiful, with plants native to the Sunfire region surrounding the golden archway. Both Janai and Amaya were wearing practical "dresses," as they were actually suits that could pass as dresses.

The wedding was gorgeous with an even prettier reception ball. The newly wedded wives were dancing the night away, smiling and thanking everyone who came for showing up. The night couldn't have been happier, and neither of them would've had it any other way.

That night was the beginning of a long and happy marriage, one that lasted the test of time. One quest changed their lives for the better, and both Janai and Amaya would gladly do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm proud of this fic, it's like my baby that i'm sharing with the whole world. i hope you guys like it!!


End file.
